Fantasy
by ChewPup
Summary: Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du fantasme du bureau ?


« Be...Be...Beckett. Que... Que faites-vous habillée comme...Comme ça ? Je... Euh... Tu...Vous... »  
« Que se passe-t-il Castle ? Vous qui êtes si habile avec les mots d'habitude, avez-vous perdu votre langue ? »  
« C'est juste que... Vous... Enfin, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de venir habiller comme ça et... Comment dire. Je... J'en perds mes mots. »

Kate pris appui sur la table et offrit ainsi à Castle une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Il arrêta de respirer. Difficilement, il réussit à déglutir. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette magnifique vue. Voyant le trouble naître dans les yeux de son partenaire, Kate décida de jouer un peu avec lui. Rick aperçu un éclat d'espièglerie dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais.

Après ce petit moment d'échanges de regards intenses, Kate finit par s'asseoir en face de son partenaire en prenant un dossier qui traînait sur la table. Elle prit bien soin de se baisser, laissant apparaître ses atouts féminins. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il aimait cela. Une Kate aussi féline, jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Castle ne savait quoi dire face à ce comportement. Kate, quant à elle se cacha derrière son dossier, faisant mine de s'y intéresser fortement. Cependant, elle en profita pour laisser son pied courir sur la jambe de Rick. Il sursauta quand il sentit le pied de Kate remonter le long de sa jambe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans s'en rendre compte une autre partie de son anatomie commença à gonfler. Son cœur, lui, battait la chamade. Jamais il ne pourrait se retenir...

Toujours cachée derrière son dossier, Beckett affichait un sourire triomphal en entendant le souffle saccadé de Castle. Il savait qu'elle se jouait de lui. Si bien qu'il décida lui aussi de s'amuser. Doucement, il se leva et passa derrière elle. Il se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer : « Alors Détective Beckett, vous voulez vous amusez un peu ? ». Elle essaya de cacher son sourire. Elle avait réussit à le mener dans son jeu. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire craquer en premier. Castle avait la même idée en tête, c'est pourquoi il commença à effleurer tendrement les bras de sa muse. Elle commença à avoir la chair de poule. Elle posa le dossier, sachant que sa couverture ne servait plus à rien, puis se leva. Elle était toujours dos à Castle, n'osant pas encore affronter son regard. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui soufflant dans son cou. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à ses épaules, les massant doucement... Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Mais bien vite, elle reprit ses esprits dans le but de faire perdre pieds à Castle. Elle se recula, de manière à se coller au dos de Rick. Elle bougea légèrement son bassin afin de faire pression sur l'entre-jambe de son compagnon. Elle voulait le faire flancher, elle allait y arriver. Rick lâcha alors un râle de plaisir. Il sentait son entre-jambe pulser dans son jean. Beckett fit ensuite volte-face pour venir planter son regard dans le sien. Elle vit les yeux assombris de Rick. Elle lâcha alors un petit rire, savourant cette victoire. Il perdait pied et elle aimait ça.

Elle décida de pousser le vice encore plus loin en venant déposer de tendres baisers à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Il prit le visage de sa muse entre ses mains et la supplia d'arrêter. C'était contre sa volonté, mais si elle continuait, il allait perdre tout contrôle. Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre que c'était ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Castle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire pour un baiser enflammé. Elle plaça ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire, provoquant une importante pression sur ses lèvres. Le gout était magique. Tout en continuant le baiser, Castle la poussa lentement vers la table où les dossiers étaient restés éparpillés. Lorsque les fesses de Beckett heurtèrent doucement la table, Castle vint se placer entre ses jambes, la chauffant de plus en plus. Ils perdaient pied. Repartant dans un baiser enflammé, Rick en profita pour asseoir Beckett sur la table. Une fois assise, il plaça ses mains sous son tee-shirt et vint caresser son ventre délicatement.

Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de son bassin afin de presser encore plus leur entre-jambes. Elle put sentir tout le désir qu'il avait en lui. Elle attrapa sa nuque et approcha sa bouche de celle de son écrivain. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, soulevant la poitrine. Kate avait une forte envie de lui. Très forte envie. Pendant ce temps, Rick déposait une pluie de baisers ardents allant de sa mâchoire au bas de son cou. Beckett ne restait pas inactive non plus. Elle commença à déboutonner le jean de Castle. Tout allait vite, très vite. Le pantalon de Castle finit par terre. Les mains baladeuses de Kate poursuivirent leur course en remontant le long du torse de l'écrivain. Autant dire que la chaleur augmentait rapidement. Elle décida de se débarrasser également de son tee-shirt. Castle se retrouva alors en boxer. Jugeant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul en petite tenue, il entreprit d'effeuiller sa partenaire. Elle écarta ses bras, aidant ainsi Castle à enlever la chemise qui gênait. Elle se retrouva seulement en soutien-gorge, même si le pantalon était encore là. Elle n'avait plus peur du regard de Castle sur sa cicatrice. Néanmoins, Castle prit le soin d'y déposer un petit baiser. Il partit ensuite à l'assaut du pantalon de Beckett et s'en débarrassa assez rapidement. A présent, ils n'étaient plus vêtus que de leurs sous-vêtements et se faisaient face. Leurs sourires étaient magnifiques.

Beckett n'avait pas tenu son pari... Du moins, dans ce cas là, ils l'avaient perdu tous les deux. La tension était à son comble, jamais ils n'avaient eu autant envie l'un de l'autre qu'à ce moment précis. Ils repartirent alors dans un baiser où leurs langues se battaient pour avoir le dessus. Castle en profita pour détacher d'un geste expert le soutien-gorge de sa partenaire. Il engloba ensuite un de ses seins et s'amusa à titiller son téton. Bien vite des sons mélodieux vinrent résonner à son oreille. Beckett n'en pouvait plus. Elle accrocha les cheveux de son partenaire. Elle remonta sa tête pour l'embrasser, encore et encore. Le goût de ses lèvres lui manquait atrocement. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle entreprit d'enlever la dernière parcelle de vêtement de Castle. Très vite, le boxer disparu, ne laissant que la peau nue de son amant. Elle laissa courir son regard sur le corps nu de cet homme et en apprécia chaque partie.

D'un regard mutin, elle fit ensuite glisser sa main vers le bas ventre de son écrivain avant de s'emparer de son membre tendu et de débuter un va et vient. Elle prit soin de ne pas trop appuyer, assez pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi pour ne pas lui faire mal. Des râles de plaisir sortirent de la bouche de Castle. Le plaisir était tellement fort qu'il renversa sa tête en arrière. Il reprit ses esprits, en pensant que c'était au tour de Kate de connaître ce bien être. Pour se faire, il écarta le boxer de Beckett ne voulant pas lui enlever tout de suite. Il y glissa sa main et commença à titiller son clitoris. Il sentit Kate arquer son dos et attraper ses cheveux. Elle se mordait également les lèvres afin de ne pas gémir trop intensément. Puis, il inséra un doigt dans son antre déjà bien humide. Kate ne put lâcher qu'un hoquet de surprise. Elle agrippa le bras de Castle, plantant ses ongles dedans. Le désir commençait vraiment à faire surface, et si ça continuait, elle allait jouir sans plus attendre. Malgré sa respiration saccadée, elle lui demanda d'arrêter. D'une part, pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne tenait plus. Elle le voulait tout entier. Maintenant. Castle arracha alors le bout de tissu restant. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Kate, lui demandant silencieusement si c'était bien ce qu'elle désirait. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Alors d'un coup de rein, il entra en elle.

Castle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd. Encore dans le brouillard, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait. Se frottant les yeux, il comprit alors que Beckett venait de lâcher un dossier sur la table afin de le réveiller. Elle le toisait du regard avec les mains sur les hanches. « Alors Castle, on se fait une petite sieste au lieu de travailler ? Faites attention, il vous reste un peu de bave juste ici » lui dit-elle en indiquant la commissure droite de sa bouche.

* * *

Cela fait un petit bout de temps que ma partenaire et moi avons écrit cette fiction. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de la lire, et donc, pourquoi ne pas la partager ? (Je sais plus si elle l'a déjà posté, eheh, mais I DONT CARE) Pour vous éclairer, nous l'avons écrite sur twitter. Imaginez le bordel pour récupérer toutes les phrases le lendemain. Un vrai calvaire, mais assez drôle. Donc voici ce que donne une twitfiction faite tard la nuit.

Bisous. (Babe, I love you, sweetheart)


End file.
